Aiden in Wonderland
by BrutieBoots
Summary: Aiden Cooper is going to die, at least that's what it feels like. Sexual frustration is definitely not something he enjoys. But when him and his long-term girlfriend, Kira Pucey, get the house to themselves for the first time, he might just find the courage to make the first move. A tribute to EmodinosaurX3's "Aiden and the Beast". LEMON ONE-SHOT. OC: Aiden Cooper/OC: Kira Pucey.


So this was weird. xD It's not too much detail or erotica. I just couldn't imagine the two characters being super perverted. It was pretty hard to write in first person, trying to figure out how someone would express all of that. Xd Anyway this is a lemon one-shot dedicated to EmodinosaurX3's Harry Potter fanfiction _**Aiden and the Beast**_. It's awesome, seriously. Go check it out! :3 And check out her other stories, there will be something there you'll love. Also the title amused me, I wanted it to be similar to the fairytale feel of _**Aiden and the Beast**_.

* * *

**AIDEN IN WONDERLAND**

A tribute to EmodinosaurX3's Aiden and the Beast.

_OC: Aiden C./OC: Kira P._

* * *

I am going to die. I just know it; I'm on the verge of spontaneously combusting. I know sexual frustration is some rite of passage for teenage boys but I'm actually worried for my health. You'd think that being in a long-term relationship for over a year means this wouldn't be a problem; well you'd be sorely mistaken. The worst part is there's nothing I can do about it all, on my first date with Kira the idea of kissing her practically made me faint and left me blushing for days. If I could grow a pair and act, maybe I wouldn't be on the verge of brain damage from a lack of blood flow.

I mean I have had girlfriends before, muggle and wizarding girls, one in particular being Kira's former best friend, Tatiana Higgs. Admittedly, that was not my best move. Dating that tall, curvaceous floozy was definitely a whirlwind adventure. I didn't need to be brave; I didn't need to be forward at all. It took her less than a week to try and explore what was underneath my school uniform and I was more than happy to let her take the reins. But I would never _dare _talk to Kira about exploits with Tatiana. Although she's never been angry about it before–seeing as she too was taken in by the bimbo's fakery–I'd be a complete moron to brag about Tatiana being eager to strip for me to my more modest and shy girlfriend.

"Aiden?" Kira's sleek voice interrupts my thoughts and I'm actually grateful for the interruption. I hate what happened with Tatiana; I lost all my dignity and nearly lost all of my friends. She _really_ was not my best move. "Hello? Are you even in there?"

"Yeah," I murmur, blinking back to reality.

"Well can you pass me your broom?" She says with her back to me, stretching out her arm expectantly.

I quickly hand her my cherished broom to tuck into her shed before glancing about her garden to where the Quidditch pitch sits, one her father–a professional Quidditch player–frequently uses for training. This is partly why I love coming to Kira's home; Quidditch is my passion and a great distraction from my frustration–although its affectivity is dwindling. The other part I love is spending time with her. Her father is always welcoming, a big grin on his face as he greets me and asks me how I'm doing. On the other hand her mother is rarely around and when she is, there's a cold atmosphere about her as she skulks about with a frown on her thin lips.

As the shed clicks shut, Kira turns to me and I feel my blood rush again. Her hourglass figure is compressed into a pair of shorts that expose her milky slender legs just enough to excite me along with a black top. The neckline falls below her collarbone without plunging inappropriately with her breasts bobbing just below it teasingly. I find her modest necklines even more alluring then the scantily clad bodies of other girls because as I stare at the line of cleavage just poking through, I am desperate to see more. I watch in awe as she tugs her hair free of its ponytail, her long dark locks fluttering about her tiny waist. She lets out a sigh, ruffling a few fingers through her straight-across bangs, sweat glistening along her forehead as the summer heat blasts over us. If there's one thing more uncomfortable than sexual frustration, it's sexual frustration and unbearable heat.

"It's bloody boiling," she groans. "It's ridiculous. The most reliable thing about England is all the rain."

"Maybe you shouldn't suggest playing Quidditch out in the sun next time," I taunt with a smirk.

"You need the practice." She mocks before shoving me playfully.

I dart back to her, wrapping an arm tight around her waist before pulling her into me with my superior strength. At least I can win in a battle of physical strength. She settles into my side as I guide her back to the towering house, trying to distract my eyes from her breasts. They press against me, accentuating her cleavage and making my trousers annoyingly tight. Sometimes I think she does this on purpose and I'm just enough of a twat to fall for it.

Cool air hits me like a brick wall as she pulls me inside, the whole house empty for the first time in a long time. This almost eggs me on further; the house is empty and if we were to do _anything _we wouldn't be interrupted. Her parents are away for the weekend, she explained to me earlier. It's a usual occurrence; her dad takes her mother away to spend time together and her mum remains as cold and hung up on her school girl crush–my own father, Draco Malfoy–as always. It's _very _complicated.

"I think I need a shower," Yep, she is _definitely _doing this on purpose. My cheeks burn as she sweeps her hands over her body, smoothing out her clothes. "And a change of clothes."

"Yeah, I guess so," I stutter at the idea of her naked, completely naked in the shower. "What do I do?"

"Just make yourself at home," she laughs with a shake of her head. "I have a few Quidditch magazines in my room if you want."

I nod, swallowing the growing lump in my throat as she slips her hand into mind and guides me up the stairs. She pauses outside her bedroom door with a shy smile, a blush gathering on her own cheeks adorably.

"Just wait here a second, I need to grab some clothes and a towel," she scurries into her room, shuffling about behind the door before calling me soon enough. "The magazines are on my bedside table, grab any you want."

As I enter, she disappears into the en suite bathroom, closing the door softly behind her. I wait for the snapping of a lock, trapping her inside the room but it never comes. I feel the edge of my lips twitch into a smile; she trusts me _that _much. I flip through the magazines, trying to concentrate on anything but the unlocked door across the room. I find the cover of the newest magazine; this week's Quidditch news–Kira is undressing just behind that door–the Chudley Cannons' glory days are over–her perfect milky white skin–Quidditch World Cup semi-final bets at new highs–her bare body dripping wet in the shower.

"Well this isn't bloody working," I snarl, shaking the thoughts from my head as I toss the magazine back into the pile.

I wander around her room, inspecting every nook and cranny for a distraction from the water sprinkling down my girlfriend's bare naked body only a few metres away. As if taking directions from my crotch rather than my brain, I soon find myself at the bathroom door with an aching urge to burst in. The hum of the shower floods over me as I skim my fingertips over the cool wood separating me from the washroom. I struggle to keep control, wishing the floor would swallow me up, root me to the spot before I do something monumentally stupid.

Out of the corner of my grey eyes, I can see her sleek wand on the bookcase a few feet away. It's a cruel reminder that my tiny little girlfriend can actually hex the living daylights out of me whenever she wants, particularly if I interrupt her shower. I press the door from the sleek frame, opening it just a sliver with the creaking noise masked by the running water.

This is a fucking terrible idea. She's going to kill me.

Suddenly a thick warmth rushes over me in a cloud of mist, wrapping around my senses and inviting me to continue my brave journey. All my concerns drop right out of my head along with my inhibitions. I've come this far, I might as well finish what I started, she can't get any madder.

"Kira?" My voice comes out low and husky, suffocating lust drying my throat.

An adorable squeak erupts from within and I can imagine Kira practically jumping out of her skin in fright.

"W-w-what do you want?" Shock leaks into her voice.

"I don't know what to do."

"Well I'm kind of in the middle of something, can't you wait a second?"

I now wish I could sink back, hide from the embarrassment sweeping over me and reddening my whole face. But the sweet scent of freshly blooming flowers wisps over me and traps me in a paralytic haze. She smells beautiful.

"Aiden?" She calls out to me but my courage evaporates. I can't speak but I can't leave, I'm stuck between one hell of a rock and a hard place.

My ears perk as the shower clicks, its humming slowing to a halt followed by the sound of a curtain drawing back, metal rings scraping over a metal pole. My heart slams against my chest, my blood pressure skyrocketing as I hear her padding across the floor, completely nude with only an askew door between us. As everything falls silent, the lump reforms in my throat, restricting my breathing.

Suddenly her fingers brush over mine, sending pulses down my spine as she peels the door back from my limp grasp. What I see now immediately flings my regrets right out the window and I feel more like a genius than a complete twat. Only a towel is wrapped around her soaking wet naked figure, her damp hair falling messily around her gorgeous face with her tussled fringe framing her wide hazel eyes. Her plump breasts roll along the curve of her towel, secured at her chest by a small tucked in knot and the hem falling just below her taut arse. My trousers tighten to an uncomfortable extreme as my cheeks burn furiously.

"Do you really need adult supervision, Aiden?" She purses her lips together with an arched eyebrow.

I just blink at her, unsure of what to do but not daring to tear my stare away from the thin fabric encasing her otherwise naked body. An irresistible urge–one I know all too well–overcomes me and I reach out, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear just as I did on our first date. But this time I may get something more than just a kiss and my heart pounds so fast I'm scared I might just faint. Just like that day in Hogsmeade, she leans into my hand after a moment of astonishment and cups it with one of her teeny ones, the other hand gripping the towel tightly to her body. Her eyelids droop and her lips part slightly, her breathing soft and rhythmic.

"Oh fuck it," I whisper, my lips colliding with her supple sugary ones before she can even respond, electrifying every nerve in my body.

Her lips soon catch up with my speed, moving in harmony with me as one large hand cups the back of her head whilst the slithers around her waist, closing the gap between us eagerly. My hand roams her curved back, finding the edge of her towel and tugging it down with my thumb. I meet slightly resistant from her hold on it before her grip loosens as our kiss deepens. I excitedly massage her newly exposed back as I shift the towel further down, feeling her breathing hitch into the kiss.

When I stop tugging on the fabric, my lips quicken against hers hungrily and her hands wrap around my neck as if trying desperate to keep up with my advanced speed. The only thing keeping up this pesky towel now is her body pressing against mine. My pulse races frantically through every inch of my body, the thumping so powerful I worry Kira must feel it drumming against her. With a newfound strength–and lightheaded courage–my second hand leaves her head to cup her rear, giving me extra leverage as I scoot backwards, guiding her with me. I desperately try to remember the layout of the room; a dresser to my left, bookcases to my right, a few more steps backwards and I've got it.

I can't help but grin in triumph as the back of my legs find the foot of her bed, my body tumbling down, finding a sitting position. As she comes down with me, her legs folding either side of mine, she lets out a moan I just can't get enough. The sound is melodic and I have to hear more. One hand leaves her back, venturing around to her chest in search of the pesky knot keeping her body concealed. A second moan leaves me grinning as my large palm brushes over her breasts, finally finding the tie I'm dying to pull out.

I feel her hesitate, the kiss pausing as her chest rises and falls into me. Is she considering pulling away? Is the moment I want _so _badly over? My fears are wiped away as she resumes the kiss with a passionate vigour, tangling her fingers through my wispy blonde hair. Happily accepting her approval, I slip my thumb into the fabric and in one swift movement, tugs away the hold she tucked into it. I trace along the fringe fabric, pulling it away from her breasts before dipping my hand to cup one of her breasts, kneading it gently like a baker with supple dough. She moans over and over again as I keenly continue, the sound intoxicating me.

Kira pulls away from me as her chorus of moans continues, dropping her hands to grip at the fabric of my shirt, clearly infuriating with my abundance of clothes and her lack. I can't help but smirk at her forwardness–at least I'm not the only one eager for more–and drop my hands to the hem, lifting my shirt away from my chest with her aid. Taking advantage of this brief break, I lean back and take in her fully naked torso with that blasted towel now falling to her hips, slipping just along her pelvis. Her rose petal lips form a sheepish half-smile, her arms retreating to try covering her nudity up.

"You're beautiful," I quickly catch her wrists, leaving her bare for me to see.

"I might just be impressed by your new courage." Kira remarks with her cheeks turning crimson.

Taking her compliment as urging, I move her hands down to my belt, skimming them over the buckle and my aching bulge. She sucks in her breath nervously with a shy smile remaining on her lips as she fumbles over my belt. I press my lips along her neck, leaving her letting out little moans and losing control of her hands until finally I hear the creaking of my zip and the pressure on my manhood is released. Time to get rid of these bothersome jeans.

With surprising precision, I flip our positions and drop Kira onto her back upon the plush bed causing a small giggle to bubble out of her. Her breasts bounce as the towel slips further between her legs. Scrambling out of my trousers and leaving only my dark boxers remaining, I climb over her, my arms caging her beneath me as our mouths find one another again. Whilst her hands explore the dips and curves of my torso with a new bravery, I drop a hand to her breasts and feel pert nipples graze the touch skin of my palm. Another grin plays across my lips. So she really _is _enjoying herself as much as I am.

I skim my fingers over one of her nipples, hearing another chorus of her arousal as roll it into a rosy bud and break our kiss. My lips skim down her body, leaving a trail of kisses that linger on her neck for a moment where a few giggles leave her mouth before being smothered by moans as I reach her second nipple. I take the mound in my mouth, paying special attention to it as I hear her moans grow loader and deeper, her hands roaming my chest hungrily. My hand regrettably leaves her breast to run along her curves, feeling her tender flesh before reaching her pelvis where the towel lingers. I strip it back, feeling her hips buck anxiously as my fingers creep lower, finding the lips of her womanhood to rub the bud swelling there. A new round of erotic noises growl out of her as shudders ripple down her, building up with her arousal.

When I break free from her breasts to lock lips with her once again, her hands dart downwards, the edge of my boxers now finally within her grasp. She slips her fingers beneath the elastic before tugging downwards, groaning impatiently into my kiss. Before I can help her, I choke on a deep moan as she brushes over my swelling member through the thin fabric. Just as eager as she is to abandon my last article of clothing, my hands leave her body and drag off the boxers. I slip back to her, spreading her legs to straddle my hips before pausing slightly.

I glance over her as she does the same to me, absorbing one another completely naked as a slower atmosphere takes over. I plant a few kisses along her flawless thighs, waiting to hear any protests despite my own eagerness. But instead of crying out or crawling away, Kira's warm hazel eyes meet my cold grey ones and she nods with a sheepish smile that I happily return. I crawl over her, resuming our tender kissing as I manoeuvre between her hips.

I finally enter her slowly as she deepens the kiss, smothering her squeaks of pain in my lips. I groan as her womanhood wraps around me, stroking my every nerve. Her teeth graze over my lips before sinking into her bottom one, tears gathering along the edges of her eyes, creeping along her long lashes as I move in deeper. Maybe she isn't ready; maybe this is too fast for her. Is she just doing this for me? Have I been a selfish twat?

"Should I stop?" My words hitch over my groans as she quickly shakes her head, mumbling a weak no.

Her arms wrap around my neck, her fingers threading through my hair as I start to pick up speed and plunge deeper into her. Soon her pain is overcome with moans of pleasure and she starts to move her hips with me, our bodies and lips taking on a perfect rhythm of intimacy and aroused moans.

Soon enough orgasms rocket over us, rolling like waves through our grinding bodies as she shivers beneath me and I contract above her. In a haze I collapse beside her, listening to the last of her moans as I withdraw, her fair skin glistening with little beads of sweat. She pushes my damp bangs out of my eyes as she leaves a gentle affectionate kiss on my lips before snuggling into my body. I wrap my limp arms around her as she sighs, a pleasant blissful sigh.

"That was wonderful," she hums through the sigh before shaking her head at the proud smirk on my face. "I love you, you smug bastard."

"I love you too, you little oddball."


End file.
